Just for fun
by Betrayed629
Summary: title doesnt have to do with the story Okay i made this in order to spite my friend because shes a huge zutara fan, no its not with that whole aang&katara thing cuz i personally dont like it, but it has some pairings you wouldnt generally find :D
1. sneaking out

**muahahahah, okay, here begins the story in which my friend may kill me for :D this is a good shake up if you like zutara but are sick of it.. hehe, no one hurt me :D**  
- - - - - - - -- - -  
Zuko slipped out of the home he shared with his uncle. He hid behind some of the barrels in front of a shop a few doors away, listening intently. He thought for a moment he heard the soft footsteps. It turned out to be only a passing soldier.

He slowly came out from behind the barrels. The street was quiet and dark. A perfect way to sneak out. He had left a note for his uncle explaining he had to do something and would be away for a few days or so, no more than a week. He knew his uncle would understand.

As he turned the corner a young man, no more than 15 was walking quietly. He appeared to be looking for someone. He squinted wondering if it could possible be who he himself was looking for. When the young man turned Zuko realized it was not, in fact, the young man he was searching expectantly for. He suddenly saw a young girl run out of behind a house and meet the boy. The looked around again and ran off.

Zuko smirked, young love. It could drive people to do insane things. Then he realized, he was doing that very thing. If anyone had seen him they would have noticed instantly how this bothered him. But, he sighed, what could he do?

He continued to look for anyone else and slowly made his way down to the port. As he was coming over a hill he heard shouts. He ducked behind a gate and noticed it was simply a couple arguing in a house across from where he hid.

Zuko frowned wondering why he kept seeing or overhearing _couples_. He just wanted to get out of Ba sing se for Christ's sake.

After seeing the boy and girl again, sitting together in the shadow of a building, Zuko groaned inwardly. Why couldn't he deal with this type of stuff after he escaped? After pausing for some guy going on (and crossing the street very slowly) about cabbages, Zuko wondered what in this messed up world had possessed him to agree to this.

He came around another corner and stepped onto the docks. He heard a young girl's faint humming as he strode more confidently down the dock. He smiled to himself and thought, "oh, this is why." If it had been daylight, the grin on his face would have made anyone suspicious.

He slowly crept over to a small ship big enough for five or six people. A young man was sitting on the edge apparently eating and as Zuko approached he didn't notice. When he did realize who was coming his mouth was too full of food to say anything. This was lucky for Zuko who put his finger to his lips telling the boy to be quiet.

The two males grinned as Zuko headed even more quietly to the ships cabin, the source of the young girls humming. He quietly opened the door and tip-toed in.

"Hi Katara" he said in a low, soon-to-be-amused voice. The girl jumped abruptly stopping her humming and turned around.

"Zuko!" she shouted smiling.  
- - - - - - - -  
**okay, so you wont hate me until about the 5th chapter :D**


	2. on the boat

**ok chapter 2! enjoy this**  
- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Katara was going on about how annoying Zuko was as they left the port. The boy who had been eating, Sokka, was grumbling about how Katara and Zuko had made him drop the rest of his nuts, from laughing.

In the midst of this, Toph had been trying to sleep. She never liked the first half hour or so of setting sail. As she was about to get up and yell at the three she noticed Aang had fallen asleep beside her.

That was the only thing that could make her think twice about yelling at someone…sleeping Aang.

She thought to herself how lucky the three were and went back to trying to sleep.  
------  
After they were well into their journey, Zuko found Katara sitting alone at the front of the boat.

"Bet I could guess who you're thinking about" he said teasing her. She tired, and failed, to glare at him and Zuko laughed while sitting down next to her.

They sat in silence for a little while. Katara could tell he was deep in thought.

"Bet I could guess who you're thinking about" she said mocking him. Zuko just laughed again and sight. Katara sighed as well.

Suddenly a thought occurred to Zuko. "Wait a second. Katara? Why did your brother agree to this?"

She laughed, "because of my amazing bending skills and manipulative powers of course." He thought about this for a second. "No seriously." She rolled her eyes, "He already knew about your little secret. But he wasn't too concerned since he himself had one of his own"

Zuko wondered about this, "What's that?"

Katara rolled her eyes again "you'll find out soon enough" With that she left him to his thoughts.  
- - - - - - - - - - -  
**short yes, but it gets good :D review?**


	3. Sokka doesnt like Zuko

**hahahaha here you go :D**  
- - - - - - - - - - -

Sokka didn't like his sister being alone with Zuko, even for a little amount of time. Although, he had accepted and trusted Zuko…he didn't like the guy. It was as simple as that. Ever since he had found out the secret he had liked him less. Admittedly, it was perfectly fine considering his own. But when it came down to the bottom line, he just didn't like Zuko.

Although, Zuko's way of telling Katara he was on board was quite hilarious. Even so, it _had_ caused him to drop his nuts into the water. Sokka resented him for that.

If he thought _that_ was annoying, there was no telling how many countless times Zuko had bothered Sokka.

On the one hand, they did share the common interest of making Katara twitch with anger. They had previously discussed the best way to annoy her into leaving. In the end though, Katara had overheard and given them both a very loud piece of her mind.

The problem was, Sokka was very un-forgiving. Meaning, Zuko's previous chasing of them was still vivid in Sokka's memory. Although now, he and Aang got along great.

Sokka also hated how, whenever Zuko was around everyone, and this included Toph, was rather polite to him. He never understood what was so special about Zuko! They NEVER respected Sokka! In fact, Toph rarely spoke to him without a criticizing word…or sentence…or paragraph…okay, generally Toph only spoke to him in order to criticize. And Zuko made a point of laughing at him for it...or helping Toph with the 'constructive critisizm' as they put it. Either way, Sokka ended up ranting on about his lack of respect.

All in all the fire bender wasn't a bad guy. Sokka just didn't like Zuko.

- - - - - - - - - - -

bet cha thought it was part of the story right? ITS NOT:D


	4. Chapter Four no title

**Yay I finally got it working again. I shall now update, and write the next chapter of my other story!! (:**  
------------------  
When Zuko woke up the next morning he could see a small piece of land on the horizon. "Wow, we're getting there fast" he commented to no one in particular. Aang, who was steering the small boat said, "it's easy when you've got both an air bender and a water bender on board" as he sent another gust of wind towards the sails. Zuko found this entertaining. That is, until he saw a large iron ship farther off, seeming to be headed towards the small island as well. "Well," Toph said, "looks like we get to kill two birds with one stone." She then added "well technically three." Then thinking again, "well no more like four." She stopped walking and thought about this, "five maybe? Whatever, its not like it matters, Aang! Come help me, I can't find a bucket of water."

Zuko and Katara raised their eyebrows looking at each other, tempted to laugh, but said nothing. Instead they watched Aang give Toph the bucket of fresh water and them flirting a little. They both found it entertaining to watch the two. Whenever Toph and Aang were around each other it was incredibly obvious that they liked the other one. When this happened Katara had to refrain from yelling at the two to just go out already and Zuko had to refrain from laughing at Katara for her dissatisfaction. In the midst of this, Sokka just sat unhappily thinking of how his sister and some stupid guy were going to be together again and how annoying he found Zuko and how stupid it was that Toph and Aang were all flirty and how he was dying to see the one girl who made him forget about this.

The movement of the ship had slowed down, giving Katara the chance to have a moment to think.

What had convinced her into going to Kyoshi? Why had she agreed to help?!

"Wondering why you're doing this?" Zuko said from behind her.

"Maybe..."

"Well, I know why" he said with a smile that clearly mocked her.

"Don't" she said glaring at him.

"You need my help Katara, that would be why" he grinned laughing at her.

"Shut up, its not like you don't need mine."

"yeah, yeah"

They were quiet for a while.

"You know, I think Toph was right" Zuko said thoughtfully while leaning against the rail.

"How so?"

"The ship that just docked, is Azula's"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The little boat went to the back of the island. As the five kids got off, a small furry creature appeared out of the trees. "Momo!" Aang shouted, happy to finally be reunited.

They made their way down the path through the forest. When they got to a small clearing there was a girl sitting on a rock, seemingly waiting for someone. When she saw them step out of the trees she squealed and hugged them each in turn. "Suki!" Katara said. "Hey Suki" Zuko said smiling. Suki ran into his arms and stayed there while everyone else picked up their possessions that had been dropped.

When Zuko finally released Suki she looked more happy than ever before. "I missed you guys!" "We missed you too" Katara said.

Sokka looked impatient.

"Can we go now? I saw a ship docking and it contains someone pretty important!"

"Relax Sokka" Katara said, "you're not the only one waiting for someone on there."

The little group began walking again, with Suki and Zuko in the back. Sokka led the way, determined to reach the ship before anyone else.

The five behind him took turns throwing stuff at him since he was too busy trying to beat them all. In the end, he had a few small burn marks, and several bruises, all on his back or.. his head. He didn't enjoy that.

Katara, Toph, and Suki had all forgotten about the guys and had raced ahead to try and see who could see the ship first. As they came above the hill they stopped short. Suki's eyes were wide with horror. The scene was not unlike the one Zuko had caused previously. She had long since forgiven him for that though.

The three raced down ahead of the guys and started fighting soldiers in order to get to the ship.  
--------------------------------  
**Well did ya like it? xD**


End file.
